


Heart, soul and the blues

by tardissrvhobbit



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-05
Updated: 2015-03-05
Packaged: 2018-03-16 10:13:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 67
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3484424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tardissrvhobbit/pseuds/tardissrvhobbit





	Heart, soul and the blues

Two years ago I could hold you

I just wish I had told you

what you needed to hear

You thought I didn't give to you

for one whole year

so I reminded you of everything I did give

Including my heart and my soul

The sweet memory of you 

shall never grow old

And just like Gary Moore sang,

I still got the blues for you


End file.
